


Happy Birthday

by Dracolord1208



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Marriage Proposal, Party Scenes, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolord1208/pseuds/Dracolord1208
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat and Symmetra have been dating for over a year now and Symmetra's birthday is coming up. Junkrat uses this to throw her a massive party that no one will forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you all enjoyed chapter one. I have four chapters planned out so far and at that point, this story will have a conclusion. That being said depended on how it all goes I could just keep writing and continuing this story and it would be a blast. Feel free to leave comments and the like I am definitely looking forward to any feedback. 
> 
> Some world building notes:  
> Junkrat and Symmetra have pretty much already had their mandatory two years of slow burn romance and have been dating for a year at this point.  
> This takes place three years in Overwatch future so Symmetra is 31 and Junkrat is 28, and so on and so forth.  
> Other characters are also already dating and as more happens they will be brought up.
> 
> Special Thanks to all the other Junkmetra/ Symmrat Authors and Artist you guys all create masterpieces and I'm happy to do my best to contribute.

"Oi! Junkrat have a moment for some quick bants?" Tracer had finally located the Junker in the common room. He was sprawled across the couch, upside down while working on a trinket. "I need to do some time syncing and you're just the lad to help me!" With a blink across the room, she found herself standing next to him. 

"Cheers, mate! The cavalry's here! "

"That's my line!" 

"So what do you need from me today, mate?" Righting himself on the couch, Junkrat waited for an explanation of when she had come from.

"I've desynced from time again and I'm trying to figure out when in everyone's timeline I am right now."

As a time traveler, Tracer often found herself misplaced in time; both voluntarily and involuntarily. While this was a problem, the other members of Overwatch were all accepting of it. After having kissed someone who was far from expecting it, she had quickly learned that it was important to do some research before stumbling into another faux pas. 

Due to Junkrat's chaotic nature, his timeline was often equally explosive and memorable. Because of it, Tracer found herself coming to Junkrat more often than not. She also found that Junkrat's madness seemed to let him grasp the confusing flow of timelines better than others. 

"Well, the biggest thing so far in my point of view is, we just finished a blue in Kings Row. Set off an EMP the size of a drop bear right under those robotic mongrels' noses!" Junkrat's scorched hands flew through the air as he mimicked the explosion.

"Hmm," Tracer took some time to consider what that meant. "Well, that happened quite a while ago for me…" She then started to quietly pace back and forth, her hand covering her chin. 

Suddenly jumping up and throwing her fist in the air, Tracer looked to Junkrat with a twinkle in her eyes. "What's the status on you and Symmetra?!"

Sort of taken aback from the abruptness of Tracer's question, Junkrat took a moment to think. "Me and Sym are doing just fine; been together for almost a year at this point. Still, no clue how I managed to catch a goddess like her." 

"Ooooh~ So has Symmetra's birthday party happened yet?"

"Uhh, not yet. I don't think. When's her birthday party?"

"Oops, spoilers. I probably shouldn't say more but I can tell you that you set up an amazing party for Symmetra and everyone loves it. So you should probably start on planning it since it's a pretty important event in your timeline, love."

"Alright, I guess. So what else you need mate?"

The two continued their time conversation for a while longer until Tracer got a better picture of what was going on.  
Parting ways, Junkrat left with the knowledge that he had quite a bit of planning to do.

Thinking to himself, Junkrat figured that there were two problems he'd have to face if he wanted to throw a party for Satya. Problem one, he had no idea what a birthday party actually was or what it would actually entail. In Junker-town, birthdays weren't tracked for anyone who was young during the omnic crisis. That meant Junkrat didn't even know what day he was born on, so he never found himself celebrating the occasion. Overwatch itself had a tendency for taking care of the events in as generic a form as possible, simply providing a simple sheet cake with the Overwatch logo on the top. Nothing too special, which wouldn't work at all.

The second and by far the biggest problem was that Junkrat had absolutely no idea when Satya's birthday actually was. In the almost three years of knowing her, he had never once heard her mention or celebrate anything of the sort. Hell, even after a year of dating Satya he had never heard any mention of her birthday, so he must have missed one already. The math wouldn't allow any alternative. 

Suddenly stricken with pangs of guilt, the Junker felt himself become filled with determination. Not only would he make damn sure that Satya would have a great party, she would have the great largest most bombastic birthday party ever that no one would ever forget. Junkrat then had an even more important thought of how to cement the whole event in history, which brought him one of the biggest smiles he had ever sported across his face.

 

The next day Junkrat had figured it all out, and by figured it all it out he meant he had gathered the necessary amount of explosives for this job. It was going to be simple. Break into Winston's room, the most heavily guarded room in all of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, download encrypted personnel files and get out without anyone realizing it was him or that it had happened at all.  
His plan was simple but it required every piece to move exactly how he planned. First Winston had to leave his room at exactly 11:35, then he had to follow a certain detour filled path to come back to his room 1 hour after his departure. During that time the Junker had to find Symmetra's file and abscond before he met an untimely doom at the hands of a Gorilla. 

 

At 11:20 am Winston found that all of his peanut butter jars had been unfortunately gone missing or been scraped pristinely clean. He even found that some of his jars in the fridge had been replaced by some misplaced books. 11:35 the scientist found himself out of options his cravings winning out over his self-control. Heading to the kitchen he found that his normal path was blocked by an eight foot tall MEKA broke down in the middle of the hallway, with a pro gamer playing a game on its holographic interface.

"Um, Hello Hana, do you require some assistance?"

"Nah, I'm good. My poor MEKA overheated on its way to get repaired. It needs about 30 min or so to cool down. So I'm just going to play a game of StarCraft in the meantime you're welcome to join me if you would like."

"Ah, thanks for the offer but I have some business to take care of in the kitchen so I will be on my way."

It was then Winston heard a massive explosion come from the testing field. This explosion was much larger what was normal for this timeframe. Junkrat had no time scheduled on the test range so this level of explosion needs to be investigated.  
Winston quickly came across a shocked Pharah and a concerned Mercy and Genji looking over her. As it turned out Pharah had set up to do some normal ordinance testing when she found that all of her ammunition was packing a much higher output than normal for some unknown reason.

"IT'S HIGH NOON."

Winston quickly turned to see McCree practicing dead-eye. Quickly firing six rounds McCree promptly missed all six rounds. Leaving all of the training bots unscathed and uninterested in his performance. 

"Happens to the best of us. Wait, no, why did that happen. WINSTON! Get over here something is wrong with my gun or these god damn robots are immortal and I'm not sure which is worse!"

The scientist quickly went to work setting the malfunctioning weapons right. Minutes later with ordinance disarmed and a revolver realigned Winston was finally able to make his was to the kitchen. Now with seventeen jars of peanut butter in tow Winston finds his way back to his room. He happily finds D.VA has moved out of the hallway. Once he gets back to his room he finds his door was left ajar. 

Quickly realizing something is wrong he drops what he is holding and begins his investigation. He finds that Athena alarms have been silenced and an intruder alarm has been going off for at least 30 minutes. Reviewing the camera feeds he see that the cameras were all disabled prior to the break in, and enabled post the break in. Even stranger, only the cameras around his room were messed with nowhere else in the compound. It was then that he sat down at his desk heard a click and feared the worst. 

POP, POP, POP

Suddenly three red cherry bombs with painted smiley faces dropped from above him. Harmlessly blowing up in his face. 

"RA-JUNKRAT!!!"

Winston now filled with rage as he realizes that all of this was for a quick prank played by the team's resident jester.

One 3 hours long lecture on what level of pranks are to be allowed while on base. A list closely resembling a blank sheet of paper and Junkrat was finally released back to the public.

Junkrat's plan worked like a charm he was able to get in, copy Symmetra's data, and even craft his escape path. He had the first piece of this puzzle. 

Symmetra's file. 

In the file, Junkrat found that a majority of her file was blacked out. It would seem that Vishkar had provided a very censored and redacted file to Overwatch. From the file he was able to read how she was plucked from extreme poverty and placed in the care of Vishkar's architech academy, never to return home. How she was isolated and lonely in her new life. How she quickly grasped the applications of the technology and was one of the top students in her class.

He then was able to read how she was sent on a clandestine mission in Rio De Janerino that went bad almost immediately. She broke into a Calado building recovered the necessary files, but when the building was demolished and the people in the town were injured Satya took personal offense. From that point, Junkrat knew the general gist of the story.

Symmetra came to Overwatch and overtime she opened up to Junkrat. In that time Symmetra was able to alter her relationship with Vishkar to a point where she felt more comfortable with. Removing the toxic controlling grip Vishkar had on Satya. Yet Satya still cared for Vishkar, she still thought highly of the company due to the fact that they did so much for her. 

It was then that he finally found what data he was looking for.

Real Name: Satya Vaswani,  
Age: 31  
Birthdate: August 4, 2048  
Occupation: Architech  
Base of Operations: Utopaea, India  
Affiliation: Vishkar Corporation

"8/4/48 HAHAHAHAHAHA. Perfectly symmetrical that's just like her! HAHAHAHAHA. I love this shelia."

Three weeks, Junkrat had exactly three weeks to get everything into place for this party. He had to get some people in on this, the more people that know that something is secret the more likely he will be able to keep it a secret. If he was going to make this party be one to remember he had to pull all the stops he would have to maximize his time and unfortunately he would have to cut heavily into his cherished time with Satya.  
He could only hope that she would understand and not freak out about any of this.


	2. Cold Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As morning came by, Symmetra awoke thanks to her internal alarm clock. Symmetra looked to her side and noticed two things. The first thing was that her actual alarm clock read 5:20 am. The second more pressing matter was that Junkrat was missing again.

As morning came by, Symmetra awoke thanks to her internal alarm clock. Symmetra looked to her side and noticed two things. The first thing was that her actual alarm clock read 5:20 am. The second more pressing matter was that Junkrat was missing again. Symmetra looked around the room and saw no signs of the Junker. In fact what she saw around the room were signs that Junkrat had left without saying goodbye again. His clothes were missing from the chamber, and Symmetra also noticed that the new notebook that he was working on was missing. 

“Jamie? “ Symmetra called out as she started climbing out of bed. 

For the last few weeks, Junkrat had been acting strangely, and Symmetra still found herself at a loss of what was causing his recent behavior. He had been waking up earlier than her more often than normal; he was spending less and less time with her, and worse of all he had been keeping secrets from her.

It was normal for Junkrat to have an irregular sleeping schedule, but usually, Junkrat liked to stay in bed, with her as long as possible. Trying to mess up her daily schedule with varied success. However, for the last few weeks, he had been leaving without even saying goodbye. 

Symmetra also started not to like how in often she was not seeing Jamison. She would usually meet him for lunch and dinner unless they were busy with a project or on a mission. Over the last few days they had lunch together once and dinner together three times. 

Satya was beginning to miss him; he would always try to make her laugh during their conversations and even when they were just passing each other in the hallway. He would make it a point to give her a quick joke or riddles, that would make her make laugh, and she loved it. But lately, there was none of that like Junkrat had no time for her anymore. 

Just yesterday she saw him and Roadhog walking down a hallway with their arms filled with colorful explosives.

“Hey, Jamie,” Satya called out approaching him.

“Oh, sorry love, can’t talk see yah later.” He quickly responded as he began to turn around and leave the hallway.

“Later” Hog replied through his mask, following Junkrat’s quick retreat. 

“Goodbye. Are we still on for lunch Jamie?”

“Nah, can’t make it, would if I could. Can’t.” Junkrat replied as he turned the not being seen again for the rest of the day. 

She also noticed that it would seem that he had recently started work on a new project. Typically when he would start a project then come to her and ask for advice or help when he did, she would custom make individual components   
that would take too much time to self-craft. Then with certain schematics, she could mass produce them, and he would ready them for combat. 

This project he had started was different than his other projects. He was seemingly doing his best not to tell her what it was. This project was begging to rub her the wrong way. Yesterday she had attempted to read his new journal.

“Woah-woah-woah, bail out sheila!” Junkrat called out to her as he strode across the room taking the notebook from her hands. “Satya I love yah, but I’m gonna have to ask yah to try not looking or asking about what’s in this journal.   
I’d hate to have to lie to yah, after all. “

“Oh well okay, I guess.”

“Nothing harmful in here just thinking through some stuff and it’s not quite ready for view. If you get what, I mean.” 

Junkrat then pulled her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Love you.” 

“Love you too” she replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

That had been the end of it at the time. Symmetra had respected his wish, and she didn’t look further into the notebook, but she was starting to worry.

Even with all of this Symmetra felt like she was still missing pieces to this puzzle. She was starting to realize that there was more going on here, and she couldn’t figure it out. What could it possibly be, she was trying her best to figure   
it out yet nothing all of her years of knowing him made this make sense. Even with his secret treasure, he acted differently. With his treasure, he explained the situation completely to her, and all the dangers that came with knowing its   
truth. At the time she opted out of being sworn to secrecy figuring it would be best not to learn more and endanger herself and Junkrat with her knowing more. 

Symmetra had enough of this; she would get to the bottom of this no matter the cost.

Even with that at this point in the morning, Symmetra decided that she should start her day. Today she was expecting a package to come in from Vishkar and after that, she could spend the rest of the day investigating Junkrat’s   
behavior.

After a quick shower, Symmetra had gotten dressed to go jogging since it was still early. Once she had arrived at the gym, she noticed that Zarya and Reinhardt were spotting one another lifting incredibly large weights. 

“Hello.”

“Greetings,” Zarya replied lifting massive weights above her chest.

“Hello!” Reinhardt boomed waving to Symmetra.

Taking this opportunity, Symmetra decided to asks if they had any clues on Junkrat’s behavior.

“Do you two have a moment, I have some questions, and I was wondering if you could help me.”

“Certainly fräulein, what are you wondering.”

“Well Junkrat he um, he has been acting weird, and I was wondering if you might know anything about it.”

“Rat-boy always acts weird you’re going to have to explain more Symmetra,” Zarya replied placing her weights down. 

“Junkrat has been acting more and more distant lately, and it is bothering me.”

“That man has always been hard to understand, but he has a valiant and courageous heart, especially when it comes to you. That man is deeply in love you.”

“Well, that’s not a question that’s up for debate. Rat-boy has been in love with the девушка since he first saw her.”

“I just don’t know what to do, Junkrat never acts this way, and I’m starting to worry.”

“Fräulein, it is okay you know you can trust him.”

“Ya, Sym has he ever let you down.”

“No.”

“Then there is nothing to worry about.”

“Alright well, I’ll let you get back to your workout I am going to run a few miles then go.”

“Hey you should build some muscle, what guy doesn’t like a girl that can beat him up” Zarya quipped as she started flexing.

“Thanks for the offer but I am good. I can already take him in a fight.”

“AH HA, that’s my girl!”

 

Symmetra then left the gym and went back to her room to shower and get dressed for her meeting with Vishkar. She had set up the meeting in a café down in the town. She was waiting at a table drinking tea when 10 am came by. 

When ten o’clock came, Symmetra met with a Vishkar representative. The agent was holding a long rectangular box that seemed to be securely locked and wrapped at the same time. Symmetra noticed that the courier also had handcuffed the box to his wrist. 

“Hello.”

“Good morning, Ms. Vaswani. I hope the day is treating you well.”

“For the most part yes.” 

“I am glad to hear that. I am here today to present you with a gift from Vishkar. As thanks for twenty years of service, Vishkar would like to offer you this gift.” The representative then released the gist and passed it to Symmetra. 

“Thank you so much, can I open it now?”

“Yes, of course.”

Unwrapping the present revealed a new prosthetic arm. This new arm seemed to be a fully operational replacement for her current arm. There was a significant difference in this new arm was its color. This new arm was completely   
golden. The arm was gold with a black underlay with the blue lights showing her that the arm was fully operational. 

“It is beautiful.” Symmetra was in total awe.

“I have to ask you to make sure that you safely transfer this to your base of operations. Vishkar has also advised that you have your doctor aid you in upgrading, to ensure it is correctly calibrated.”

“Vishkar knows that you have decided to stay at Overwatch and that you do not plan on coming back to active service, but we would still like to keep good standing with you. Vishkar will always be a safe place to come back to. You are   
always welcome into Utopaea.”

“Thank you so much.”

“I hope you have a great day Ms. Vaswani.” 

“I also wish you a good day. Goodbye.”

 

Taking the case back to the base Symmetra decided that she should find Mercy so she could check if there were anything that needed to be done before she swapped arms. Symmetra was also going to use this time to start her investigation. 

Symmetra found that Mercy was not in her office or the med bay, Mercy was actually in the kitchen baking with Pharah with D.VA and Genji playing games at the table. 

“Love, will you pass me the flour.”

“Sure thing love.” Pharah gave Mercy a bag of flour. 

“Honey will you read me how much flour I need.”

Genji looking down from his game replied: “It says 700 mL.”

Mercy began prepping whatever it was she was baking.

“Excuse me; Mercy do you have a moment I want to talk about some things.”

“Of course, Symmetra what would you like to speak about,” Mercy said without looking up from her mixing bowl.

“Well, Vishkar sent me a new prosthetic so I need to have some work done so I can swap when I decide too.”

“Not a problem.”

“Ew, Vishkar they probably just sent it to win you back. Nothing like a new toy to win back the prodigal child.”

“Coming from a kid like you that’s rich.”

“Hey, Genji I’m 22 in case you forgot.”

“Still a child.”

“Enough you two, I will gladly help you once I am done here how about 3 pm does that work for you.”

“Yes, I should be free around then. Now the other thing I am worried about is about Junkrat. Lately, he has been acting strange, and I feel like he had been avoiding me.”

“Maybe he wants to break up with you.”

“What!”

“Genji! What are you talking about, you know that’s not true.” Pharah called out dropping what she was doing to join the conversation. “You know that Junkrat has no intention of breaking up with her anytime soon.”

“Or ever.” Mercy added.

“I don’t know back in my playboy days there were times where I would just leave, and the girl or guy would just never see me again. Stop responding to their calls stop talking to them when I see them, just avoid them in general and   
that was it. Eventually, they would understand that we broke up. No pain no fuss.”

“That sounds awful, and is similar to what happened when you went back to Shambali.”

“But there was a difference love you never thought that we broke up so when I came back everything was fine.”

“I remember there were some nights when Angela was lonely and missing you.”

“O M G We get it you both love her enough. Let other people move on or get a room you three so you can flirt in peace.”

“Okay Okay” Genji and Pharah responded simultaneously.

“Sym you know he loves you very much he would never treat you that way. I know you can trust him. Junkrat is always full of surprises, so I would advise believing in him. Doctor’s orders.”

Symmetra stood there frozen. She had zoned out halfway through the conversation, due to what Genji had mentioned. Junkrat breaking up with her was unheard of. It didn't make sense there was anything that was indicated that he   
wanted to break up with her. Sure they sometimes fought about stupid things, but it has been excellent for the both of them. Symmetra was starting to feel sick. 

Had Junkrat simply gotten tired of her, did he think of her like he does all of his explosives? Where the buildup and payoff were worth the effort but once it was done, he was uninterested.   
Did she make a mistake that would cause him to hate her? Did she not pick up on signals that he had been leaving, she always knew she had problems figuring out the differences between good and bad all her life. Did their relationship go sour long ago and she didn’t realize? 

Suddenly filled with dread Symmetra felt like the room was closing in on her. 

“Symmetra? Are you okay?”

“Three right I will see you then. I am going to go” Symmetra then quickly turned around and left the kitchen, she had some thinking to do.

Symmetra found herself just wondering around the base. She didn’t stop to talk to anyone in her travels. She was just walking around to clear her mind. Her mind was racing at a million miles per hour. Where did she go wrong? How did   
mess this up? This wasn’t the first relationship she had been in, but this was the longest most satisfying relationship that she ever had. She loved him, and now she was at a complete loss. 

“What do I do?”

“Oomph!” 

Symmetra was pulled from her thoughts as she found herself suddenly sitting on the ground, looking around she found Roadhog offering her hand. She took the hand and was raised to her feet abruptly. 

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking about some things and became distracted.”

Roadhog just stared at her.

“Um, hey Roadhog do you think there is any reason to believe that Junkrat would want to break up with me? I know that this is coming seemingly out of nowhere, but I am starting to worry. He has been distant, and he stopped talking to   
me, and I don’t know what to do?”

“… He is stupid don’t mind him.”

“But why. It’s the only thing that even makes sense. Like it’s the last piece of the puzzle that makes it all make sense. What is causing this rift between us?”

“… What’s his is yours.” Roadhog then began to leave.

Symmetra was at a complete loss. Roadhog was not as helpful as she was hoping. She found herself not knowing what to do next, so she decided to go back to her room in the meantime. 

As she entered her room, she saw a bright blue note left on her table.

The note read “Come to the Common Room at 7 pm” – signed Junkrat.

This note was the last straw; this destroyed the emotional dam that Symmetra was doing her best to hold back. Symmetra broke down immediately and started crying.

This was it he was calling her out to an open area so he could break up with her. He was going to make sure that she couldn’t make a scene when he broke up with her. Junkrat was done with her, and this note was the final nail in the   
coffin. 

Symmetra collapsed to the floor racked with sorrow. She didn’t realize it was going to hurt this much. She felt like she had been shot, and considering that she had been shot before, so it felt appropriate to compare the two. She felt   
like she was being torn in half and that the room was closing in on her. 

Symmetra didn’t want to break up with Junkrat. She wasn’t sure how long the relationship was going to last, but she felt like it was way too soon to be left alone again. She loved him, and she didn’t want a to break up. 

“Maybe I should go back to Vishkar.” Symmetra let out through tears. “If I go back to Vishkar than I won’t have to see him anymore. I won’t have to think about him anymore; I could just go back to what I was doing at Vishkar. Vishkar   
even said I could come back even though I left for Overwatch.”

“Oh no, Overwatch what am I going to do? Should I stay or should I go? If I stay then, I will consistently see him. Even if everything goes back to normal, I will still hurt when I see him.”

“How dare he!” Symmetra yelled as she wiped her tears and stood up.

“Who does he think he is?! To break up with me! Me! I am strong and smart and beautiful, and what is he? Just some Junker from Australia who didn’t know any manners or how to bathe or even how to read.”

He was no one, and he had the audacity to make her fall in love with him. She had believed in him she had trusted him with her life, and he was going just to leave her. Like she was a spent explosive.

“Well, I am not going to stand for it if he is going to leave me than I am going to make sure he knows what he is missing.”

Symmetra went to work. A quick shower later Symmetra sat down at her mirror and started setting her makeup. She was dedicated, and she was going to make sure she looked like it. Now one her makeup was done she went to her   
closet to get dressed. 

Symmetra pulled out her best dress. She had not worn this dress yet since it was so beautiful and revealing. It was a black dress that featured sharp geometric shapes around the top. It had a plunging neck that showed almost too much   
of her chest off. The dress was beautifully outlined with gold, matching this with tall black high heels. She then put her hair in a bun and adorned it with jasmine flowers. 

Symmetra felt beautiful as she looked in the mirror. 

The only flaw she could see in the mirror was that her eyes were still red.

Symmetra then left to the med bay so she could make her appointment with Mercy.

“Symmetra you look gorgeous.” 

“Thank you. So can we go ahead and install my new arm right away I have an appointment, and I feel that it will leave a bigger impression.”

“Certainly, It will take a few hours is that okay?”

“Do you think we can finish before seven?”

“Of course. Let’s begin then.”

 

Now at 7:00 Satya found herself in the middle of a dark Common Room ready to face the sorrow that was awaiting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry It is going to be okay. 
> 
> Zarya and Reinhardt Translations: девушка = girl, fräulein = miss  
> Lore Backstory:  
> Relationships currently happening:  
> Junkrat/Symmetra  
> Genji/Mercy/Pharah  
> Zarya/Mei  
> Hanzo/McCree  
> Reinhardt/Ana  
> Relationships Going to happen:  
> Tracer/Widowmaker (the Kiss set things in motion)
> 
> I love you all. I am glad people enjoyed this so far its been a blast to write.


	3. Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally revealed. Is Junkrat planning to break up with our girl Satya? Or did Junkrat finally have a plan of his backfire in his face?

Symmetra projected a digital clock using her new arm; the time read seven pm. I can do this, I can do this. Symmetra repeated this mantra over and over in her head. She had a plan; she would break up with Junkrat quickly and efficiently. She would treat this like a bandage, rip it off fast and get over the pain sooner than later. Even with this thought process, Symmetra knew it was going to hurt her for a long while. She knew there was no way she wasn’t leaving this relationship unscathed.

Symmetra was starting to believe that this break up might be more devastating for her than him. Junkrat was a mercenary; he was at Overwatch on a contract. Even though Symmetra was effectively the same way with Vishkar, but her relationship with them had changed over the years. She was a real Overwatch member now yet Junkrat was not.

Symmetra was beginning to feel like the room was closing in her. She felt that all of her fear and doubts were spiraling in on her. She could feel herself begin to lose her control of her breath. She also felt the now familiar pricklysensation of tears welling up in her eyes.

 

Symmetra was so overwhelmed it took her a few moments to notice the room's details. The Common Room was a large open space that was eerily desolate and dark. Symmetra did not even realize that the lights were off in the room when she had entered it.

“Hello? Junkrat are you here?” Symmetra looked around the room quickly and was not able to make out any shapes.

“Hello? Junkrat are you here?” Symmetra looked around the room quickly and was not able to make out any shapes.

The room responded to her call with silence. She stood there alone and waited for any response.

“Oh great, he ditched me.”

Symmetra was struck with the realization that her plans were all for not. Junkrat was not even going to show up to this breakup. All of her hard work to get ready for this today was for nothing. She had steeled herself for this breakup yet this took her by total surprise.

She was going to start crying again when she heard some shuffling around the room, and the metal rafters creak above her. Just as she began to look up to the roof when suddenly the room was filled with lights.

“Happy Birthday!" Junkrat called out as he fell from the ceiling, landing in front of her, laughing his head off.

"Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday." The rest of the room suddenly filled with everyone coming out of their hiding places.

“Happy Birthday Love,” Junkrat repeated readjusting his pants and his shirt. Junkrat was wearing a new set of clothes Symmetra had never seen before. He seemed to be in a blue, black, and, gold jester outfit. His shirt barely covered the top half of his chest, leaving his midriff exposed. Around his neck was a silver chain that seemed to hold a golden ball that had blue ornaments protruding from it. His pants were blue and black striped leather. He had a ridiculous belt buckle that read JSTR on a golden arrow. Symmetra also noticed that he had a new prosthetic arm and leg. His arm now being painted a similar blue and gold theme to the rest of his outfit. His leg was upgraded with new gold and silver parts, with his knee mechanism was simplified.

A ridiculous part of his entire setup was his makeup and hair. Junkrat had covered himself in white paint. Badly. It seems that he did not have someone confirm that he was entirely covered. Anywhere that was not immediately in his field of vision was left unpainted, his back, hips, elbows and his neck were all left unpainted. Junkrat’s hair was now split into three distinct parts. All of this parts seem to have been hair sprayed white, blue and black, like his makeup his hair was seemingly haphazardly done. Finally adorning his face was a white paint, gray lipstick and, blue diamonds covering his eyes.

Symmetra’s brain simply stopped. She could not process everything that was happening. She was completely overwhelmed in a moment. The loud noises and sudden changing of lighting had already put her on edge, but with this change of events it locked her in place. Nothing was making sense. Symmetra couldn’t deal with this much quick and unexpected stimulation, so she did what she could and collapsed on the floor and tucked herself into a ball.

“Love? Satya!?” Junkrat quickly dove and wrapped Symmetra up in his arms and pulled her close. “Aw, Sym I am proper sorry. I am so so sorry. It's, okay breathe.” Junkrat began to rub his hand up and down Symmetra’s back slowly. “I didn’t mean to do this I just wanted to make this special, I am so sorry. Hey someone gets me some water, and stop staring give her some room we need a few!” Junkrat yelled at the assembled party that was uncertain what to do.

Tracer suddenly blinked into existence in front of Junkrat with a glass of water in her hands. “Try to drink some water love.”

“I am so sorry Sym. I recently learned that your birthday was coming up, and I wanted to make it perfect for you. So I had spent all this time trying to get everything in order, and yet I still messed up. I didn’t realize that this might be too much for yah. I got so preoccupied with making this surprise special I missed the most important part of the plan, you.”

At this point, Symmetra was starting to come back. What Junkrat was saying helped significantly, she was beginning to put the pieces together. Junkrat was planning a party for her, and she missed the clues. Symmetra felt like a total fool; she felt that she had earned the Olympic gold medal in jumping to collusions.

Symmetra now had to fight through hiccups, her speech we now impaired yet Junkrat was able to make out her quiet broken words. “You don’t want to break up with me?”

“Break up with yah, what are you on about? Why would I ever want to do something crazy like that? What gave you that idea?”

“You have been gone a lot more than normal, and you have been ignoring me, and Genji said you’re breaking up with me.”

“Satya I love you I would never do that to you. I love you so much. I have no plans on leaving you anytime soon. I plan on being with you for the long ride.”

“Thanks. I am sorry I just got so caught up in my mind I didn’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay. I know what that’s like and I completely understand. I just want you to know that I love you, and it’s going to be fine.”

“I love you too.”

“Satya you look gorgeous babe. A total ten! Drop dead beautiful.”

“Thanks, I wanted to look beautiful to make you regret dumping me, but I guess I just dressed for the party.” She follows this up with and short laugh.  
Junkrat again like always was swept completely off his feet due to her laugh. Her laugh was the most intoxicating sound he had ever heard, and he wanted to make it his mission in life to make her laugh for the rest of her life.

“You are completely right. If we broke up and you came into the room dressed like that, I don’t know what I’d do. Hahaha”

“Are you feeling up to rejoining your party?”

“Yeah I’m feeling a lot better.”

Junkrat rose and helped Satya back to her feet. “Okay party is back on. Lucio starts the music.”

Lucio started playing some beautiful smooth jazz from the common room’s speakers. Everyone attending the party began mingling with one another and in turn gave their good wishes to her and Junkrat.

First up was mercy and her two dates Genji and Pharah. Mercy was giving Satya a quick check up to confirm that she was okay after her panic attack. Junkrat, however, was making it a point to glare at Genji and give him a piece of his mind. Pharah was stoically watching over the two of them making sure they didn’t kill each other.

“Okay, can you give me a large breath and release?” Satya breathed in and released as she was asked to. “How are you feeling? You are looking better, and you seem to have lost a lot of the stress that you were building up.”

“Yes, I am feeling a lot better. It turned out that I had jumped to the wrong conclusion based on what evidence was available. After talking to Junkrat, I released that I had made a mistake.”

“I am glad you were able to work everything out. It would have been a shame to zee you two split. You make a good couple.”

“Thanks.”

“What the hell is your problem!? You god damn robot, who the hell do you think you are?” Junkrat was now inches from Genji’s face plate. “Why the hell did you make Sym think I was breaking up with her? You knew I was doing this, and you still tried to ruin it. You god damn robot!”

“Hey calm it down, Junkrat I am sure Genji had a reason.” Pharah started to separate the two of them in an attempt to mediate the situation.

“Look I saw that something was bothering Symmetra. It seemed like she was trying to put together a puzzle without all the pieces. So I thought it would be okay to give her a different piece and see if she would force it in. Also how happy do think she was when she found out she was wrong. Also if you continue to call me a robot I will not hesitate to put you in your place” Genji had said his last line with the same tone as the rest of his statement, so Junkrat continued to have difficulty reading him.

“Fine, fine fine. Don’t you ever do something like that again you hear me.”

“Fair fair. I would hate to get on her bad side.”

“Augh. Why do you have to be this way?”

At this point, Mercy had seen to it to split the group up, and the three of them walked away to mingle with others. The next group of party goers that came up top the two of them were 76, Ana, and Reinhardt.

“Have not seen a birthday this extravagant in years, you have done well Junkrat. Well here is your present Symmetra. Traditionally these were given out to members when they had served in Overwatch for three years, but we did not start it back up after the recall. So in honor of your three years of service I am glad to present you with this medal.” 76 had removed his mask and was dressed in a tuxedo for this party. He then passed her a box that inside held a beautifully ordained medal that read ‘Symmetra in honor of three years of service Overwatch and the world thank you for your dedication’.

Symmetra was completely taken aback this kind of thing never happened at Vishkar since your work was expected of you and if you did not complete your duty, you were fired. The concept of being an award for your service was completely foreign to her.

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what to say.”

“You have already said enough Fräulein. You are an excellent member of the team and a brilliant woman.” Reinhardt had then quickly scooped her up in a giant hug and just as quickly released her.

“Just be happy. Three years is no time at all. Rein and I here are close to our 50, and young Jack here is right behind us.” Ana also gave Symmetra a wrapped present and inside was many Ghorayebah cookies.

“Thank you this means a lot to me.”

More and more party goers came to Symmetra and presented presents and well wishes. After a while, Junkrat drew everyone back to the center of the party.

“G’day, everyone I hope you are having a great time her at Symmetra’s Birthday Bash. We are here to celebrate my love’s 32’nd birthday. So let's give her some applause.” The room fills with applause and “Happy Birthday Symmetra.”

“Now for the cake!” Junkrat called as Roadhog rolled a giant 4-foot tall multi-layered cake. The cake was blue with ornate white trimmings. The cake was also adorned with 50 sparklers all lit threating to set their surrounding aflame. All the while the cake seemed to be perfectly symmetrical with each sparkler being perfectly distanced from one another. “Everyone dig in.”

Junkrat and Symmetra sat at a table to eat some cake and have some private time.

“I had Mercy make the cake earlier, but I placed the decorations. I had to treat it like one of me bombs, super delicate you know.”

“Thank you so much love.”

“I’d do anything for you.”

“Hey, how did you know it was my birthday? I never celebrated my birthday at Vishkar, so this was completely unexpected. That being said I love this, thank you.”

“Tracer and me were chatting, and she brought up your bday was coming up. So I may have broken into Winston's personnel files and found your file.”

“Jamison Fawkes!”

“No worries love didn’t do that much reading just general info that never came up. Also, there is quite a bit redacting by your suits, so no worries love.”

“I heard that!” Winston called from the other side of the room.

“Don’t worry Winston I will make sure Jamison knows that he made a mistake.”

“Looking forward to it love.”

“Stop it you’re incorrigible.”

As the hours went on the party began to wind down. Everyone had broken into smaller groups, and the sound had significantly reduced as everyone got cozy.

“Alright everyone let us end this party right. To the roof.”

The room began to stir as everyone began to gather their things and head to the roof access.

Junkrat then reached out to Symmetra to offer his hand. “Come on love it’ll be a bit loud, but it should totally be worth it.”

Symmetra took his hand and rose to her feet. “Thank you so much. I love you.”

“I love you too Satya.”

The two went for a kiss.

“Let's head to the roof I am excited to see what else you got ready for me.”

“If all goes according to plan you won't eva forget it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I planned to do a chapter every weekend but after a few things irl I had a hard time writing this chapter. Also, I think this is the longest chapter up to date, so it took quite a bit get it all done.


	4. Rockets red glare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited finale to Symmetra's amazing birthday bash.

Symmetra followed Junkrat and the rest of the group as they ascended the flight of stairs leading to the roof. When they finally reached to top Junkrat made it a point to push his way to the front of the group. As he reached the door he halted and waited for everyone to gather.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the glorious after party.” Junkrat then pushed the twin doors open and took a step outside. The night sky was clear, yet the moon seemingly refused to light the roof. Anyone who tried to see what was prepared for this was denied until Junkrat clapped his hands and filled the roof with light and music.

 

The roof was filled with all sorts of furniture. With a quick look, Symetra noticed sets of chairs, tables, bean bags, a couch, some benches and even some picnic blankets set. The furniture seemed to be set up to allow multiple small groups of people mingle and enjoy the festivities. There was also what appeared to be a dessert table that was stocked with all sorts of desserts that she realized were her favorites. She also noticed that all of the sets seemed to be set to view the ocean with some tables missing or relocating the fourth chair to accommodate.

 

Each table was adorned with what seemed to be candles that had some contraption attached that must have been how Junkrat lit them with a clap. The tables even appeared to be assigned to party members by the special accommodations that adorned the area. There was a set of what looked like lazy-boys that had a small table between them that had fixings for cigar smoking and sake drinking. There was a giant bean bag chair that on closer inspection very closely resembled a cartoon pig. There was a table that had a power strip and a phone charger that Hana quickly seized control of. Mercy had found that the couch was the perfect size for her and her dates.  It was then when she finally found her and Junkrat’s designated area.

 

At the very front and center of the roof was a blue blanket set out with matching furniture. Two hard light chairs were sitting next to one another with a small table in the middle. The table had an ice bucket filled with her favorite red wine and two glasses. The table also seemed to be the only one of its type with multiple drawers covering the front of it. The setup gave them a perfect view of the ocean and the sky.

 

“Wow.” Symmetra was at a complete lost everything was so well put together she could not help but be impressed. “Wow, how?”

 

“It’s all good love I got a head for planning and me when it comes to you I will always to my best. Okay, everyone take your seats the shows will start in a little. Also, the seating arrangements are just a suggestion so feel free to move around and stuff.”

 

  “Where did you get the chairs?” was Symmetra’s first full question.

 

“Well, the hard light ones are just ours from the workshop. You work quite hard to make them perfect figured it would be a good time. Some of the chairs like hog are custom made and if they want they can keep 'em. Most of them are just from round the base and stuff. The worst part was getting up the stairs; luckily Mako helped me out for the cost of his pig bag chair. HAHA.”

 

“It is a lovely pig bag chair.” The two then took their positions at their spots. Symmetra was then able to analyze the wine and realized it was of much higher grade than she had initially estimated. “Where and how did you get this? How much did it cost?”

 

“Well. Yeah, its fine doesn't worry about it. I’d spend anything to make you happy it’s never a question of cost. Let’s just leave it at I couldn’t count the number of digits with my good hand.”

 

“Jamison Fawkes!”

 

“It’s fine Satya.” Symmetra then decided that she trusted him and dropped it with a light smack on his arm.

 

“So what’s this show you got planned?”

 

“You will love it, I’ll need a sec to get everything in place, but it will start in a little. So I’ll be right back 5-10 then we will be all aces love.” With that Junkrat stood up and headed to the roof access again.

 

Satya looked around as she started pouring her and Junkrat drinks. She saw everyone getting cozy throughout the new calm setting. People had seeming split off pairing off or making small groups. Mercy, Pharah, and Genji had figured out the most comfortable position on the couch with Mercy in the middle of the two of them. Hana, Lucio, and Sombra were chatting while charging their electronics. Roadhog was having a great time on his pig bag chair while Reinhardt and Torbjörn were exchanging tales of glory. Ana, 76 and Reaper were quietly sitting together and drinking what appeared to be whiskey. Zarya was talking to Winston and Zenyatta while Mei was sitting on Zarya’s lap eating a piece of cake. McCree and Hanzo were smoking and drinking sake in peace.  Bastion was observing Ganymede eat a piece of chicken from the party.

 

 The most surprising thing to see was that Tracer was sitting in a hug from Widowmaker while laying on a picnic blanket. After the incident where Widow almost killed Tracer for a random kiss, their relationship had begun to change for the 'better' slowly. It seemed that Widow was opening up to Tracer even more than before. It would make sense why the Tracer from the future would always advise to have patience with her and give her all the time and space she needed.

 

Junkrat then burst through the doors with some giant remote control setup. He then made quick strides over to Satya with a giant grin on his face.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the show is about to begin. If you would, please turn your attention to the coast.” Junkrat then sat down in his chair with Symmetra at his side. He reached for the drink and to a quick gulp to prepare himself for the show. He then handed Symmetra a package that contained ear plugs he instructed her to ready them; then with a quick smile, Junkrat flipped open the cover to the remote controller. The controller seemed to be filled with all sorts of switches and buttons that seemed to be marked in some anarchic fashion.

 

“Let the show begin.” With that, Junkrat flipped the first switch. Because Symmetra was carefully studying his hands she missed the visual aspect of the start, she only noticed a shrill whistle to her left. When she turned her head, however, she saw the explosion begin.

 

“Fireworks!” Hana called from behind as the firework show began.

 

Fireworks went off one after another, all sorts of colors and shapes were represented. The night sky was filled with a beautiful bouquet of colors.  The sound could have been deafening if it was any closer, but with her ear plugs, she was able to parse the information better. After a short while, the fireworks slowed for a bit, and Junkrat grabbed her attention.

 

“Will you do the honors?” Junkrat then signaled Symmetra to the big blue button on the controller.

 

“Okay?” Symmetra then tentatively placed her hand above the button and hesitated. “Is this going to be okay?”

 

“Of course love.” With that, Satya slammed her hand down on the button.

 

The second phase of the firework show had begun, in an instant, the sky was filled with blue and white. The fireworks started bursting in familiar shapes that Symmetra immediately recognized. A white and blue firework went off and shaped one of her turrets. A firework then formed an intricate orb that seemed to imitate her Photon Shield effect. The next shape was that of her teleporter’s base. Then her official Overwatch insignia was displayed across the open canvas of the sky. After a few more fireworks what seemed to be the grand finale began. The amount of fireworks that proceeded smoothly made some fireworks reach over 200. After 30 minutes the show appeared to come to an end.

 

“It’s beautiful Jamison, thank you so much.” Symmetra then turned to Junkrat and let lose a gasp.

 

In front of Symmetra, she saw Junkrat kneeling on his good knee. He seemed to wipe off his face makeup during the firework show somehow without alerting her. In his hands he was holding a small open felt box, inside was a beautiful wedding ring. The ring’s color scheme matched her own. With large blue and white gemstones adorning the surface, the band was silver. The large blue gemstone set in the center of the ring was the most beautiful gem that Satya had ever seen.

 

“Satya, before I meet you I had heard that a suit from some company was coming to Overwatch I had thought that when this suit turns on me, I will make them pay but until then I’ll put up with them until then. It was my normal thought process when it came to suits. When I first saw you though I was awestruck, an actual goddess had descended to earth and had decided to smite me for my wrong doings. Later I found out you were the suit and it felt like the world had flipped on its head again. Our first few meetings went pretty badly, yet we still somehow started to come together more often. At some point, the flirting started to happen, and I was at a complete loss. The idea that you would even look at a mess like was mind blowing. I then began to take note of what you liked and didn’t like, so I wanted to make sure you were as happy as you could be, that’s when things started to get serious between us. We have been together for almost two years now, and I have never felt happier. Out in the wastes, I fantasized about finding drinking water some days. The thought that I could ever be happy let alone in love was a complete impossibility. Yet here I am with an awesome gal that I still can’t believe loves me back. So I find myself at what seems like an impasse because I wouldn’t mind staying with you until the day I die yet it’s not up to me it’s up to you it has always been and always be.”

 

“So Satya Vaswani will you marry me?”

Symmetra was at a complete lost; her mind began to race with all sorts of thoughts. Earlier today she had readied herself for the prospect of breaking up with Jamison today, yet here he is offering her his entire world. He had laid himself bare and seemingly vulnerable in front of her. He had made this whole party with her in mind; he had put so much work and thought into making today perfect that he had to make sacrifices that she had misunderstood. Symmetra trusted him with her life. He had long since proved that he was to be trusted even going to the extent of risking his life for her safety. The ring was also another beast, all the same; it seemed to cost an actual fortune. She knew it was not stolen goods she had long since explained in great detail that stolen property did not sit right with her. She did not know however that the ring did cost an actual fortune since Junkrat finally sold the crown jewels and used the proceeds to buy the ring. The weirdest part of all of it was Symmetra was completely calm during all of this. She noticed that no thoughts of fear or discomfort or uncertainty were present. She could see marriage as a possibility.

 

It was then that she looked down to see that Junkrat was still waiting for some response. He started rubbing the back of his head as his nervousness began to grow. All around everyone was watching the two intently in complete silence. Junkrat then began to ramble nervously.

 

“Uh, yeah um. Sorry to spring this up I guess we should have talked about this before or something. I didn’t mean tah point you on the spot, just kinda thought this would be the right time and situation. You don’t have say yes just cause the situation and all; if you want to talk or something more privately that works as well. I'm sorry love.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You want to go somewhere else?”

 

Symmetra started to shake her head as she repeated, “Yes.”

 

"Yes? Wait you lost me?”

 

“Yes yes yes YES YES.”

 

“Yes _yes._ ”

 

“YES.”

 

“Love!” Junkrat then quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed Symmetra and lifted her up in a big hug and started to spin the two of them around.

 

“We're getting married?” Junkrat asked again as he brought them to stationary hug.

 

“We're getting married!” Symmetra quickly responded pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

 

The crowd lost it.

 

Everyone was out of their seats clapping and give congratulations all around. Some of them were in complete shock, some had expected that something like this would happen sooner than later, only a few of their close friends had known this was going to be the climax of today’s events. Roadhog held out a thumbs up to the two of them. In the minds of many guests, the thought of marriage was implanted, the many couples of Overwatch would need to have some chats.

 

Junkrat now takes this moment to flip the last switch on his remote. A giant set of red fireworks exploded in the sky in shape of hearts.

 

Overall the day had been a roller coaster of emotions for Symmetra, but in the end, she knew that she would never forget today.

 

The guest would also never forget today especially one British time traveler who had a new favorite anchor point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the last planned chapter of Happy Birthday. These two amazing love birds are always killing me so I figured I would allow you to suffer with me on their adorable adventures. When I first decided to write this fanfic I was deciding between this action packed slow burn or this fluffy relationship piece. When I started outlining the first I had half a page of ideas and plans. When I got to the second, I ended up worth four pages of direction and planning. So this piece now exists so yeah. I feel incredibly satisfied with how this came out. I love the feedback and support I have received in writing this. You fellow Junkmetra fans are the real MVPs I love you all as much as Junkrat loves Satya. 
> 
> So when it comes to continuing this story, I am still uncertain what my next step is going to be, although Symmetra's birthday finished there is still much in their future together that I might write. With that, I don't know whether I will be adding to this fic or if I will just make a spin-off fic series. 
> 
> In case you want to chat or hang my tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/


	5. Halloween: Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween had rolled around and all of Overwatch has decided to go all out after Junkrat invited everyone to another one of his parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello everyone, this is a direct continuation of Happy Birthday; It takes place just two months after Symmetra's Birthday. These two love birds are still very much in love and looking forward to every day ahead of them. I have decided that my plan for this series is to, follow events in their lives and just add them to this. So HB will be looking more like a calendar of events more than just a one-day event. This chapter and more to follow will also be shifting focus to the world more so you can see other characters interactions in this world. Its still very much Junkrat and Symmetra's show but the spotlight will be giving some time to others so these two can have more alone time.

**Halloween**

 

 

On the morning of the eleventh of October, everyone in Overwatch had received an invitation.

 

_When the hour grows late, and the sun sets low._

_When the shadows grow long and the nights grow cold; there’s a chill in the air._

_And you know what that means its Halloween time with yours truly Dr. Junkenstein._

_I’m hosting a party, and I hope you attend. I’ve invited a few of my closest friend._

_There will be tricking and treating, and fiendish delights but fair warning to all be prepared for a freight._

_So put on your costumes my friends old and new._

_We're about to begin, and you are all invited to the event of the season._

 

This invite had completely changed the atmosphere of the base. Everyone was getting into the Halloween spirit. Even through Overwatch was a multicultural group of people everyone was had somehow agreed that Halloween was neutral enough holiday that everyone took part in the festivities. Another reason that everyone was excited was that after Symmetra’s birthday Junkrat’s party throwing ability was highly acclaimed, and with this invitation, it would seem that he was going equally overboard.

 

Junkrat had already wrapped up other helpers that were equally excited for Halloween. It would seem that Mercy, Roadhog, Ana and surprisingly Reaper.

 

Mercy explained that long ago she was fascinated with witches; their ability to grant wishes had always been on her mind. After her parents died her need for a wish from a witch had multiplied tenfold. Long ago however she decided that she would be the witch of her story and grant wishes herself for anyone by becoming a doctor. Because of this, she had been a witch for Halloween, making more and more complex additions to her costume.

 

Roadhog was into Halloween for two reasons; Junkrat had paid him to be, and free candy is something that he was always excited for.

 

Originally Ana was a non-observer of Halloween when she was a kid her family never did anything for Halloween. When Halloween rolled around at Overwatch, everyone was so excited that the Halloween joy infected her dear Fareeha. Fareeha had insisted that she had wanted to go trick of treating, so Ana decided to go all in for her. Some 14 hours later Fareeha was dressed in a cardboard mech-suit and trick or treating. Ana always considered this to be one of the best memories in her life. The joy that Fareeha had enjoyed that day had filled Ana with so much happiness that she fell in love with Halloween.

 

Reaper’s Halloween spirit was the most surprising of the group. Even Reaper did not know why he was so into Halloween. If you ask him, he would say that he just is, but if you ask people that knew Gabriel before he was Reaper they would tell you that Halloween was a special time for him. Gabriel always had a talent for flare and when the omnic crisis happened he had just put it aside. For Halloween, though he had decided to go all out one year and made an elaborate headless horsemen costume. Gabriel found himself being complimented by his design so much that when asked to design some uniforms for Overwatch he decided that he would. He had designed a personal cowboy costume for McCree and had modified the Valkyrie suit to have its now iconic angel theme for Mercy before the Incident. Reaper now being the new person that he was; had kept qualities of Gabriel’s personality even through death. Most surprising of all his skill of costume creating was one of the skills that Reaper had inherited. Reaper himself had designed his own as well as Widowmaker’s costume.

 

The base soon found itself covered top to bottom with Halloween decorations.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was one problem in the end. There was actively one Overwatch mission currently deployed. D.VA, Genji, Tracer, Zarya, Winston, and Symmetra were deployed. The mission was going well, but it would seem that they would get back until the 29th, leaving them with almost no time to get ready.

 

“Hey girls, wanna go costume shopping when we go back to base?” D.VA had opened her com link to Tracer, Zarya, and Symmetra.

 

“I’m down love.”

 

“Certainly, I hear that Rat-boy is going all out for this one.”

 

“Ooh, his last party was certainly a blast.”

 

“Yes, that finally was certainly one to remember. Ended with quite the finally. LOL”

 

“Hey let’s not give Satya a rough time her Rat boy was very romantic.”

 

“True I was not expecting our girl to be the first to get married.”

 

Symmetra was too embarrassed to respond.

 

“Sorry love. So anyone else thinking of weddings anytime soon I mean three of us are in relationships. Now that Symm is getting hitched what about us?”

 

“I am not getting hitched! I am getting married to Jamison we are equals. Thank you very much.”

 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean no offense love.”

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to explode.”

 

“That what’s your fiancée does!”

 

“Hey.”

 

Symmetra let out a long sigh. “I would love to go costume shopping.”

 

“Ladies if we could get back to the mission at hand we will have time to talk once were free.” Winston had joined the com link.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Not a problem.”

 

“Sorry Winston.”

 

“Not a problem Satya. By the way congratulations Satya.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The mission had completed without a problem, and the four girls found themselves inside of the closest costume shop. The store seemed to be a temporary store that was made just for the holiday. The store was a desolate wasteland. The walls were sparse of costumes; it appeared that the group was going to have a hard time puts costumes together.

 

“Alright loves, let’s divide and conquer!” The four girls decided to split up and explore the store.

 

“Lena get over here asap!” D.VA was jumping up and down signaling Tracer over to where she was standing.

 

“Sexy Time-traveler Overwatch. Wot, is this me?”

 

“Looks like someone I know.”

 

“This is looks nothing like me! Who did they get to model this? Her boobs are gigantic, and that chronal accelerator is bloody tiny!”

 

“Look there’s a matching set of crocs you can get!” D.VA was holding a set of white crocs while she was laughing.

 

“They are not crocs!”

 

“Sure, of course.”

 

On the other side of the store, Zarya had already found what she had wanted. Satya was still having problems finding the perfect costume for her. She had found a few that she could have worn, but they were so itchy that she had to keep looking.

 

“You know Zarya I am pretty sure you are supposed to use those bags for raking leaves.”

 

“That may be true but the amount of candy that I am planning on loading into this bag it needs all the support it needs.”

 

“I suppose that’s fair.”

 

“So do you have any idea of what Rat-boy is dressing up as?”

 

“Not really I haven’t been able to talk to him that much due to the mission and this party, but that’s okay.”

 

“I could see that couple costumes would be fun, but there isn’t a lot of couples that are like my Ice-bear and me.”

 

“Yeah if the timing were better I would have loved to make matching costumes with Jamison.”

 

“Ohh how bout this one Satya.”

 

“Vampire Countess? Yeah, it could work, but it seems just to be some accessories for a costume. Some earrings, leggings, nail polish and some gray body paint.”

 

“That could work if you matched it with your red dress it could look pretty good. That way you wouldn’t have to worry about what the costume felt like.”

 

“Yeah, that should work.”

 

The group regrouped at the cashier and bought what they were going to be able to. Satya had found a giant eyeball that she figured she could modify to be a personal addition to her parts costume. Zarya bought a box of Halloween themed garbage bags that she had planned to use for candy as well as a hockey mask. Tracer had found a scarf and aviator glasses that she had planned on fusing with some of her clothes to make the costume. D.VA had bought the Tracer costume and some temporary spray paint.

 

When the group made it back to base it was getting late, so the group decided to head off to their dorms. On the way back Satya was intercepted by the last person, she had expected.

 

Reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/ if you ever want to say hi feel free.


	6. Halloween 2: Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper shows up in front of Symmetra, in jeans and a sweatshirt.

Halloween

Reaper.

 

The shadow of Reaper had materialized from nothing in front of Symmetra. He was not wearing his usual dress, he was in blue jeans and had a gray hoodie. His mask was still ever present blocking his features and hiding his true intentions. Symmetra suddenly felt that the hallway was smaller than it was. Although Reaper was fully vetted by Overwatch and was even a member, Satya had not made large strides in befriending the mercenary.  

 

“Did you get a costume?” His voice came out both quizzical and threatening.

 

Symmetra was completely taken aback by the suddenness of the question.

 

 “What does it matter, if I did or did not get one, to you?” Symmetra was not going to back down just because she was intimidated.

 

 Reaper was completely still like he in the middle of a decision, his head was tilted slightly to the right. After an uncomfortably long silence, Reaper finally spoke up.

 

“It matters because I was asked to help you.”

 

“What?!”

 

“I was hired to help you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I was hired to help you,” Reaper repeated slowly.

 

“Wait. What are you talking about?”

 

“Your ‘boyfriend’ decided that he would hire me to make you a custom Halloween costume for his party. So put your sorry excuse for costume away and get ready we have a lot to do and not a lot of time.”

 

“Jamison asked you to make me a costume?”

 

“Yes come on come on were just wasting time.”

 

“Why you?”

 

“Your ‘boyfriend,'”

 

“My fiancée.”

 

“He decided that my costume making skill would be fitting for Halloween.”

 

Reaper had finally said something that Symmetra understood. The idea that Jamison had planned to make use of Reaper’s costume making skill was something that she could wrap her mind around.

 

“Let’s go!” Reaper had pushed her through the doorway of her room and waited for her while she was dropping off her bags.

 

“Change into something comfortable it’s going to be a while until you come back.”

 

Symmetra decided to change into some casual pants and a sweatshirt that she had initially bought for Junkrat, but it had eventually become hers.

 

Symmetra’s phone buzzed with a new message.

 

**Jamison:** Hey I hired Reaper to help u with a costume I hope u dont mind love

**Satya:** Yes, Reaper is currently here. He has already told me some of this.

**Jamison** : I  wantd 2 make sure that u would have a good time even tho you were on a mission

**Satya** : Thank you for the thought Jamison. Are you sure that everything will be okay?

**Jamison** : Absolutly paid top dollar to set this up he wont mess this up mercenaries honor

**Satya** : Okay, I love you.

**Jamison** : I love you too. <3 ;)

**Satya** : <3

 

Setting her phone down Symmetra got the last of her belongings together and was ready to leave.

 

 

The rest of Symmetra’s night went by in a flash. Reaper had loaded her into his car, and they found themselves all around town. Going into to stores for an item or two simply trying to gather all of the necessary equipment for the costume.

 

At a fabric store, Reaper was running around trying to find the appropriate materials he needed. Reaper was surprising considerate and had Symmetra make the final vote on the materials. She did find herself having to veto some of the fabrics due to their itchiness or feel.

 

They then found themselves shopping for cosmetics, hair dye, bandages, and jewelry. Reaper explained that Junkrat was paying for all of this so she would be fine to buy what she liked.

 

The pair had finished their shopping and headed back to Symmetra’s room.

 

“So what exactly is my costume going to be?”

 

“He didn’t tell you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well then… I guess I’ll let you in on the plan then. Junkrat has decided to be Frankenstein with Roadhog being Frankenstein’s monster. So with that, you would be the bride of Frankenstein.”

 

Symmetra began to blush at the suggestion. “That does not sound like a bad idea.”

 

“Okay. Let me get your measurements, and I will finish making your dress by tomorrow.”

 

Reaper began to take Symmetra’s measurements as she stood on a hard light platform.

 

“Thank you, Reaper. Today was surprisingly nice.”

 

“Before the Omnic Crisis back when I was a kid my family loved celebrating Halloween and Día de Muertos.” Reaper’s tone had changed, his voice was still as gravely as before, but his body langue was completely different. It seemed that he had dropped his guard for the first time in a long time. His voice came out kinder and full of sincerity. “The entire family would show up and celebrate. My Grandpa and Nana would invite all of my cousins, aunts, uncles, families to their house to have a large get-together. Everyone would be eating treats and candy. The house would be full of motion as all the kids were running around trying to get costumes in order. Throughout the night groups would leave to trick or treat; the youngest would leave before it got dark, then the teenagers then the last set of the oldest kids would go out. I remember if anyone made any trouble while they were out they would never hear the end of it. I loved everything about it.”

 

“Gabriel?”

 

“Who?” It would seem that Reaper was back, his voice and stance had gone back to normal. Symmetra realized that Gabriel had returned for only a moment, parting with her a glimpse of the man that would become The Reaper. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Okay, I have the measurements I need so I will be on my way.” Reaper then began to gather the rest of the items that he would need. “The party starts at 5 pm so I will be over at 2 to get you in order. Be ready by then we won’t have time for any significant mistakes.”

 

“Good night Reaper, and good night Gabriel” Symmetra had practically whispered the last farewell.

 

 

 

The next day the base was filled with the final preparations for the party. The entire base was busy about making the rest of the base festive. Winston called a short debriefing of the mission from the day prior. The mission was a success, and Winston acknowledged the team’s hard work.

 

Genji invited everyone to carve pumpkins, and everyone attended. Genji had somehow rounded up over a hundred pumpkins for the event. Everyone was able to make 1 or more jack-o-lanterns. Symmetra and Junkrat were finally able to meet up for the carving for the first time since she had come home.

 

“Satya!” Junkrat had pulled Symmetra into a hug, and the two embraced for a while before splitting apart.

 

“I missed you. I like the stubble.”

 

“I missed you too love. Was the mission rough? Did anything get blown up? You all good? Are you excited about tomorrow? How was the costume shopping? Was Reaper mean to you? If he was tell me and I’ll take him down.”

 

“Slow down ప్రేమ. The mission was fine. Hana did have to destroy one of her M.E.K.A. I am very excited about your party tomorrow I hope I am not too scared. Hehe. The costume shopping went very well. I hope everything comes out right me and Reaper had to do quite a bit of shopping. Reaper wasn’t mean and I learned more about him. Now let’s go and carve some pumpkins.”

 

Symmetra and Junkrat began carving some pumpkins. Symmetra made some knives and tools to allow her to carve her pumpkin carefully. After making a knife at the request of Junkrat Symmetra had stopped paying attention to Junkrat until he stood up a few minutes later. Symmetra watched as Junkrat set an uncarved pumpkin down at the edge of the group and take some steps back. She then realized what was going to happen and she quickly made a hard light box to cover the pumpkin just as it exploded. Junkrat’s laugh filled the air as he walked up to the pumpkins blast chamber. He lifted the box and inside was a heavily damaged pumpkin.

 

“Thanks love.” Junkrat was now picking up the pumpkin bits.

 

“Give me some warning next time.”

 

“No problem love.”

 

The rest of the group over time finished up their pumpkins and headed back to their homes. Junkrat and Symmetra placed their pumpkins at their doors, and they headed to dinner.

 

 

 

The next day at exactly 2 pm Reaper had shown up at Symmetra’s door. Reaper was in his usual outfit and was carrying giant bags of supplies.

 

“Let’s get ready.”

 

To start Reaper passed Symmetra a curling iron so she could start on her hair. Next, he began preparing their outfits. Reaper had also planned to get ready during this time frame. Symmetra and Reaper then started on applying makeup to her skin with the tools and makeup they bought before. This costume required her to paint a majority of her upper body green. Next Reaper applied fake stitches he had made the day before to her arms, neck, and face. Symmetra began to wrap her left arm and her legs in bandages. Reaper had started to get into his costume; his costume seemed to be that of a headless horseman in armor. Reaper’s belt had a coffin as the buckle, and it appears that he had made a special pumpkin mask. Next Reaper helped to give Symmetra a white strike in her hair using temporary hair dye. Symmetra then went to the other room and changed into her dress while reaper did the same. Symmetra was in a beautiful white and gold dress that flowed like her typical dressing showing off her legs the amount that she liked.

 

The two were ready for the party with time to spare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was pretty good. Reaper is a character that I like in a certain way but not all interpretations. I like thinking that Reaper and even Widowmaker are different people than they were before. I consider them to be new people that are affected by their past. In this chapter, Reaper had gone back to being Gabe for just a moment, but Reaper is still Reaper if that makes sense. 
> 
> Gabriel is Reaper, but Reaper is not Gabriel. 
> 
> Next chapter is Halloween I plan on releasing it before so here's fingers cross.
> 
> My Tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/ if you want to say hello please do. 
> 
> Also, thank you all for helping me figure out what Symmetra costume to use for Halloween.   
> Thank you Nerv for the amazing inspiration http://nervmaid.tumblr.com/post/151611851644/hes-got-a-lot-of-books-she-likes


	7. Halloween 3: Fiancee of Junkenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween party has begun, and everyone is ready to have a good time.

Halloween

* * *

 

As Symmetra and Reaper arrived at the party, they could hear that it had already begun. The party was taking place at the front most building of the Gibraltar post; this allowed civilians to come by and trick or treat at the base. Symmetra noticed Tracer signing an autograph for a small girl that was dressed up like her. A quick look around showed that there was a crowd of kids that seemed to have made their costumes to look like her fellow heroes getting autographs from their counterparts. Genji was play fighting with a smaller Genji with wooden swords, while Zenyatta was also playing with another Zenyatta. Soon enough the parents of the children dispersed the group so trick or treating could commence before it was too late.

 

“Okay, Symmetra I am going to go. You look great I hope you have a good time. If you need help with your costume, just tell me.”

 

“Thank you so much, Reaper. You put together an excellent costume for me.”

 

“Not a problem.”

 

Symmetra and Reaper split up as they entered the party. Symmetra then decided to find Junkrat. As she was searching for Junkrat, she heard the speakers go live.

 

“It’s Halloween Time! As I look out amongst all of you, I see that all of my dear friends have gotten into the Halloween spirit and I thank you all. There will be tricks and treats and joy about; I wish you all an enjoyable night.”

 

Symmetra was waiting for Junkrat as he descended from the stage he was broadcasting from.

 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous love.” Junkrat was completely taken aback by Symmetra’s costume.

 

“Why thank you Doctor Junkenstein.”

 

“Reaper completely killed it.”

 

“I was worried he might kill me, but he made me a great Bride of Frankenstein costume, well I suppose it’s actually a Fiancée of Junkenstein costume.”

 

“God I love you.” Junkrat pulled Symmetra into a giant hug and began to start peppering her with kisses.

 

“Stop, stop I love you too. Thank you for this.” Symmetra then pulled Junkrat into a deep kiss before parting from Junkrat. “So what did you plan for this party?”

 

“Let me show you around.” Junkrat then began leading Symmetra around the party.

 

“ooh waGGG,” Junkrat promptly fell backward into what seemed like an open grave.

 

*click*

 

“Are you okay Jamison?”

 

“Yeah fell into the photo shoot.”

 

“Photo shoot?”

 

Symmetra began helping Jamison out of his clumsy grave.

 

“Figured with how many of us came back from death it would be best to get a photo of what it was like; see.” Junkrat proceeded to present a wall of pictures of Overwatch members crawling out of their graves with their personal flare on it. Some of her fellow heroes were just holding their arms out while others went above and beyond. Widowmaker had made a point to show off her legs, Ana was drinking her tea in peace, while Zarya was showing off while flexing. The photographer then posted Junkrat’s pose with only his leg showing due to his fall. Symmetra then decided to set up some of her turrets around the grave; she then got ready and began to create a hard light wire frame. When she got the all good she got out of the grave and Satya was confirmed that she was satisfied with the end photo.

 

* * *

 

At another table, a group was crowded around Reinhardt as he was telling a scary story. Mei was sitting in Zarya’s lap as she was intently listening, Zarya was doing her best not to pay attention to the story. Torbjörn was eating chips while half is listening to the story because he had heard this story before. Winston and Roadhog were paying close attention to each and every detail of Reinhardt’s tale.

 

Mei was dressed up as a firefighter while Zarya was wearing her hockey mask that now had a pink lipstick kiss on its cheek. Torbjörn was dressed as a pirate and Winston dressed as an old-timey explorer. Roadhog, on the other hand, was decked to the nines in his Junkenstein’s monster costume. Reinhardt had modified his Crusader armor to emit low-temperature blue flames.

 

“Listen to my tale I swear that it's true. Of a mad doctor and his monster and his thirst for revenge.”

* * *

 

Across the room another group of people were playing beer pong, one side was in much worst condition than the other. Tracer and McCree were paired together and were losing hard, with most of their cups ingested. On the other side of the table was a very sober Widowmaker and Hanzo, with almost all of their cups still in play. Tracer was dressed as Amelia Earhart with her aviator glasses donned on her forehead. McCree was dressed in bright yellow as a self-described Vigilante. Widowmaker was dressed as a vampire countess, her normally blue skin was painted white with makeup. Hanzo was dressed as a Japanese Oni; he had even drawn over his tattoo with an Oni tattoo. Reaper was acting as referee for the table.  

 

“ _Mon Cheri_ I know you can aim better than that.”

 

“Itz not fair, you’re snipers how are you even making these shots.”

 

“Simple geometry,” Hanzo called as he bounced a ball off the table into another cup.

 

“I’ll take this one.” “Are you sure?” Before Tracer had finished her sentence, McCree had already downed the cup.

 

“I have a plan.” Tracer then recalled to a much more sober version of herself. “I’ll take the next shots.”

 

After two more rounds Tracer and McCree had still lost, but now their partners were feeling more buzzed.

 

* * *

 

Ana meanwhile was drinking tea as she was embarrassing her three children. Ana was recounting tales of Pharah when she was a child, and Genji and Mercy would laugh, then Ana would switch and begin embarrassing one of them. Genji explained that he was dressed as a Cyborg Ninja. Pharah had modified her Raptora suit to emit purple light and had applied makeup to make her look like she was possessed. Mercy was dressed as a witch again, and Ana was dressed as a haunted pumpkin knight.

 

* * *

 

D.VA, Lucio, Sombra and Zenyatta were playing Mario Cart 22 on the big screen. D.VA was dressed in her tacky Tracer costume, Lucio was in his golden frog suit, Zenyatta had painted bones on his chassis, and Sombra was dressed in a black cloak with a skull mask.

“This game is trash it keeps giving me nothing but garbage. Why more bananas!?”

“Embrace tranquility. A peaceful mind will bring you joy even in your darkest time.”

None of the players had noticed the small purple orb floating above D.VA’s head causing the game to be an equal battlefield.

 

* * *

 

The night was growing longer, and Junkrat had one last event planned.

 

“For those interested, the trick or treating patrol will be starting soon. It was asked of Overwatch to provide some extra security for any struggling Trick-or-Treaters. So I wish you all have fun and if some candy ends up in your bags then oh well.”

 

Now regrouped with Satya, the two departed to go, trick or treating.

 

“I had a lovely time Jamie.”

 

“I am glad you did.”

 

“Can I ask why you did this? The last few Halloweens you were excited about the holiday, but nothing you did was close to this.”

 

“I don’t member much from b’fore the crisis. It comes and goes and usually stays gone. I don’t remember my mom’s face or my dad’s or my brother’s,” the last word rising in pitch as if he was questioning it himself. “But I remember the portant memories you know?”

 

“Barbecues in the yard with all the neighbors coming by. Watching movies, none of the movies but just watching them with the family. Birthdays were always a major event.”

 

“I remember my mom scaring me with this awful mask she had made by herself. She jumped out of the closet, and I was on the floor in record time. HahahaAHAHAH.”

 

“Holidays remind me of who I used to be, before all of this.” Junkrat was waving his arms around signaling to himself. “The crisis messed me up quite bad. I needed to become what I did, or else I would have never made it this far, I would have never met you. Now that I am with you I can see all these opportunities that my old self, wished for are now a possibility and I can’t believe it.”

 

“I feel like I want to recreate these fragments of memories that I have but with you now.”

 

Satya was hanging on his every word. It meant so much to her that he was telling her all of this. She also agreed with what he was saying due to her past at Vishkar she had also missed major parts of her life that she wanted to make with him also.

 

“Thank you Junkrat. That meant a lot to me. Thank you for opening up to me. I would also like to oomph.”

 

“oomph?”

 

Symmetra had the breath knocked out of her when a small girl had run face first into Symmetra.

 

“Are you okay, I am so so sorry I was running, and I wasn’t paying attention sorry. Wait. Omg are you the real Symmetra?”

 

As Symmetra was gathering herself, she looked down and what she was seeing didn’t make sense to her at the start. A small girl was standing in front of her the girl was dressed as Symmetra. The girl was wearing a blue dress and a black undersuit that matched Satya’s standard mission outfit. She had custom made a visor, earrings, and a bindi. Finally, the most identifying feature of the girl's costume was the same feature that the girl had identified her with was her left arm. The girl had self-made a cardboard rendition of Satya’s arm.

 

“Yes, I am Symmetra.”

 

“Wow, వో, you are my hero. నేను నిన్ను ప్రేమిస్తున్నాను.”

 

Symmetra was complete taken aback. She was surprised to hear her home language here in Gibraltar. “ధన్యవాదాలు, I try my best. Hey, I want you to have this.” Symmetra had begun to spin up her hard light and she had presented the girl with a hard light jack-o’-lantern.

 

“ధన్యవాదాలు, Thank you.” The girl took the jack-o’-lantern and left with the largest smile that rivaled Junkrat’s.

 

“Wow, you are pretty good with kids.”

 

“Yes, I have always had a soft spot for children. I can see having two maybe four children myself. I have always wanted to have a large family. If that’s okay with you.”

 

Junkrat was frozen, he was speechless due to what Symmetra was saying. She was already thinking about their lives so much farther in the future than he had ever imagined.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds excellent.”

 

“I am glad.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the google translate Telugu. I adore the idea that Symmetra is fluent in many different languages, but she always has a soft spot for her home language. Also, a small Indian girl being inspired by Symmetra fills my heart with love.  
> వో=wow  
> నేను నిన్ను ప్రేమిస్తున్నాను.= I love you  
> ధన్యవాదాలు= thank you
> 
> My Tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/ if you want to say hello please do.


End file.
